Important Documents
by Radioactive Weekend
Summary: Prussia needs to finish some paperwork for his sick brother but a Horny Canada just wont seem to leave him be. What has the Canadian gotten himself into when Prussia gets VERY angry? Sucky Summary Rated M for obvious reasons. Yaoi PruCan For: MyCanadianRomance


"Please?" The little Canadian folded his arms on the Prussians head and settled his head onto them.

"No." Prussia knew exactly what he had to do. He needed to do this for Germany who had been sick for weeks. He just had to finish this paper work for him.

"Please!?" Canada was beyond horny and damn did he want Prussia to fuck him.

"No, Canada I'm busy!" Prussia pushed up his reading glasses and rolled his eyes. When did Canada become so damn needy?

"Gahhhh! Please! Just real quick?" Canada reached down and grabbed Prussia's glasses.

"Canada give those back!" Prussia swirved around in the desk chair only to find Canada had ran off. _Fuck you Canada_. He mentally murdered that boy right then in there. Prussia ran out of the study and down the stairs, he heard Canada go in the basement and he knew damn sure why.

"Hey Gil!" Canada sat on Prussia's bed smiling sweetly.

"Give 'em back. Please." Prussia walked over to Canada and held out his hand.

"You gotta get 'em!" Canada wiggled his eyebrows and Prussia knew that meant one thing._ They're in his pants._

"Fine." Prussia slipped his hand in Canadas pants only to find the glasses wearn't there but a erect little friend was. Prussia blushed and pulled his hand away. Canada simply smirked and forced his lips onto the other's. Prussia really did want to fuck Canada but he really wanted to do this for his Brother. Canada opened his mouth sightly and all Prussia could do was slip his tounge inside making the little Canadian moan with delight. Prussia slowly worked to pull the other mans shirt off, then his own. Canada grined evilly up at him. Prussia scoffed and pulled the Canadians pants off. Canada soon regretted making Prussia do this when he saw his bright crimson eyes gleaming down upon him. Prussia pushed the Canadian onto the bed and began to nibble on his ear. "Hey Canada, do ya' know what I'm gonna do to you?"

Prussia's voice was pure sex, it was so hypnotizing and sounded like a snake. Canada whined, he really needed Prussia to stop teasing and just fuck him already. "N-no...Um...what?" Canada really didn't want to hear the answer. They where in the middle of Germany, home alone, in a basement, which had riding crops, weapons, and plenty more painful objects scattered among it.

"I'm going to do naughty things to you that'll make you scream so loud, that the people in the next town can hear you." Prussia licked Canada's ear and began to trail it down to his neck. His sharp teeth jabbed at the soft and tender skin the Canadian possessed. Canada moaned and reached down to please himself. Prussia caught this and held the Canadians hands down. "Nope, you do what I say. And I say, SUFFER!" Canada gulped, he knew dating a sadistic German that had lots of problems such as abandonment issues, and various other things due to past events was a horrible idea, But he did it anyway.

"Now, beg for me. Beg for me Canada. Get on your hands and knees and weep and beg like the little lion man that you are." Prussia smirked. Canada droped down on his hands and knees, when Prussia got like this it was best to just do what he said. Denying Prussia of his sexual antics was one of the worst possible things a Human being could do. "Prussia...Awesome Prussia...FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS GREAT OR GOOD FUCK ME! PLEASE!" Canada couldn't take it anymore, he HAD to be fucked NOW. Prussia hissed and pulled down his pants and boxers, then reached down and tore of Canada's boxers as well.

"As you wish." Prussia Slipped one finger into Canada's interance and grinned when he heard the Canadian gasp. "You've been a naughty boy Canada." Prussia grabbed the Canadian's throbbing member and squeezed it tightly earning a scream from his lover. "And now I've got the liberty of Punishing you for it." Prussia pushed another finger in and began scissoring. Canada's face now as red as Prussia's eyes panted heavily at the feeling. Prussia wasted no time and slipped a third finger inside the little man. Canada let out a high pitched scream that physically wounded Prussia's ears and probably everyone else over the whole Nation.

"Told ya' you'd scream." Prussia pulled out the fingers and posistioned himself at the Canadian's enterence. Canada whined, he knew Prussia would pound him into the dust by the time this was over. Prussia slowly pushed himself inside the Canadian and listened to the sweet sounds the other man made beneath him. "Now, tell me why you where a bad boy." Prussia began to move inside Canada, at quite a fast pace. "I-I-I disrupted you while work-k-king!" Canada struggled to speak as all he could really do was moan at the pleasure of being screwed.

"Good boy." Prussia moved faster than he normally did with the Canadian and made damn well sure it hurt. Canada screamed beneath him in both pain and pleasure. Prussia wasn't going to hurt him that badly, he still loved him, he just wanted to make him a little sore. Prussia began pumping Canada's member to the same rythem he had set his thrusts at. He guessed he might as well get back to doing Germany's paper work and he sure couldn't do that while screwing his Boyfriend.

Prussia moved a little faster and tried desperatly to find the Canadian's sweet spot. He knew he hit it when Canada screamed out his name followed by a long and deep sounding moan. Prussia smirked and made it his life goal -at the time- to hit there every time. And so he did, hit after hit Prussia made the Little Canadian scream bloody murder. Prussia kept this up untill The Canadian came on the ground. Prussia then moved at a slower pace and came soon after. Canada was laid out on the ground covered up with a blanket fast asleep in the basement while Prussia was upstairs taking care of a sick Germany and finishing up paperwork all night.

When Canada awoke the next day he rubbed his lower back and groaned, he was NEVER doing that again. Next time he wanted to get some he'd just have to masturbate or something, pissing off Prussia wasn't worth it. Sure he secretly loved it but he did feel bad Prussia had to work later than he wanted to. But then again, being fucked was maybe just -a wee bit- more important.

**There you go you sorry son of a bitch. Or in your case, Daughter. ^_^ For: MyCanadianRomance = My Canada.**


End file.
